In existing internal combustion engines such as diesel and gasoline engines, as well as other types of engines a fuel is injected into a combustion chamber at high pressure. A charge of the fuel is injected by means of solenoid injectors controlled by an on-board microcomputer and connected to a common rail. The on-board microcomputer controls injection timing and duration as well as an injection pressure by means of a two-stage main fuel pump. To provide better fuel atomization after injection into combustion chamber the fuel pressure in the common rail upstream the injectors is maintained at high level, e.g., in diesel engines the fuel pressure is maintained at 2000-2400 bars.
Currently different approaches are used to improve the fuel atomization and dispersion in the combustion chamber after injection. For example, joint injection of hydrogen or natural gas with gasoline is used, in other systems a compressed air stream is directed to the fuel spray injected into the combustion chamber. There is also an approach where fuel and air are induced with the same charge to reduce coalescence of the fuel microdroplets after the injection.
There are known attempts to disperse fuel by dissolving some gas, e.g., air or carbon dioxide, in the liquid fuel and subsequently injecting this solution into the combustion chamber. When injected into the combustion chamber the dissolved gas is released from the solution providing very fine dispersion of the liquid fuel. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,072 (Knapstein et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,048 (Gurin et al.), there are described methods and devices for implementation and utilization of the above-mentioned effect. The described systems require special devices that are supposed to work within a certain range of parameters and at the same time certain conditions should be observed to provide the fuel/gas solution to the combustion chamber in proper condition. In practice it is difficult to satisfy both of these requirements simultaneously, and the achieved effect is not stable at various loads.